


The Shy Ones

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: EXO, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Leo and Kyungsoo got along really well, but is it more than just close friends for them as their leaders think?(I don't know where this came from...just go along with it...)





	The Shy Ones

Leo was always one of the quiet ones, he was deemed as shy whenever he was around people he wasn’t used to or total strangers. But when he was around the other members or family or friends, he was the total opposite. His smile was contagious and he feels so relaxed that he could become himself without worrying about doing something wrong.

So when Leo met Kyungsoo at one of their schedules, everyone was surprised that the two were getting along straight away. One minute, they were introducing themselves to each other and the next Leo and Kyungsoo were seen sitting together in one of the hallways, talking away like they were friends from long ago.

Leo didn’t quite understand it either. Something about DO made him want to open up to the guy, made him feel like it was perfectly ok to be his normal self instead of the shy one he showed on screen. Leo knew DO was something special from the get go and he didn’t want to lose that, lose him…

 He left that day feeling happier than he had in weeks.

_The same thing could be said about Kyungsoo. He was also deemed one of the quiet ones from EXO, though he wasn’t quite as shy as Leo was, he still had his moments. He was comfortable around the members, even when they were on screen, so when one of them cracked a really good joke (in his books anyways), he would laugh and smile as he normally would._

_When it came to meeting strangers or other people he wasn’t used to, he would keep to himself until he could break his own comfort zone barrier. He would unconsciously hide behind one of the other members and only talk when he needed to. The members understood how he was and how he interacted with other people (it was normal now for them to find him by himself in a corner somewhere) but when they saw him with Leo that fateful day…let’s just say the boys fell into shock._

_They flew questions at him, left right and centre and it took him a while to answer them all but honestly, it wasn’t that hard to say ‘I don’t know’ so many times. And it was true, he didn’t know how he could feel so comfortable in the presence of Leo or how it was so easy for him to smile and laugh with the boy either. All he knew was that he didn’t want to let go of something that would make him smile for no reason._

_He left that day with his heart soaring and with butterflies in his stomach._

»»»

They met again the next week as their comeback had coincidentally been scheduled around the same time. When Ravi told Leo that EXO was also in the building, Leo had shyly smiled at him and only left his waiting room when he was sure no one was looking. Of course that wasn’t the case, as N always has his eyes on his fellow members to make sure they were there when they needed to be on screen.

As soon as Leo was outside the room, his fingers typed out a quick message:

_'Meet me in the hallway?'_

After asking a staff member where EXO's room was, Leo made his way over and stood some distance away from the door. It didn't take long for said door to open and Kyungsoo stepped out timidly. When he saw Leo waiting for him, his smile got bigger and just with the shine of their eyes (and a head bow from Kyungsoo), they said their hellos. Leo led him away, to a couch he passed by in the hallways earlier, a light bounce to his step.

“Have you been well?” he whispered as he tried to remember the way to said couch.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo answered with a small smile and when Leo turned to look at him, he knew that was a lie.

“Kyungsoo-yah...!”

“Yes hyung...” Kyungsoo replied cheekily and Leo only laughed at him. They found the couch and both sat down, phones pulled out, ready to show each other videos they found or photos they took while they were separated. Leo showed him a funny video of Hongbin and Ken and even though he didn’t laugh, Kyungsoo had a smile on his face.

“That’s Hongbin and Ken right?” Kyungsoo asked as he pointed to the screen.

“Hmm...you should come meet the guys sometime, they’d really like you,” Leo said as a passing thought but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows with a shock expression.

“Meeting the family after a week? Hyung you really do move fast!” he joked and Leo whipped his head around so fast, Kyungsoo was sure it would have popped off.

“Yah! Seriously?!” Leo seethed at him but he couldn’t keep the smile that crept up on his face. Kyungsoo smiled brightly – a rare occurrence, he dare thinks- and chuckled to himself. They both go back to their phones and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

“Maybe you should show me videos of your members...so I don’t make a fool of myself when I meet them,” Leo said out of the blue and Kyungsoo had to stop what he was doing to make sure he heard right.

“You want to meet my family?” Kyungsoo asked, a little surprised that Leo was suggesting it. Without looking Leo answered him:

“Hmm...we’ve met in passing right? It’d be nice to meet formally...” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and he looked back to his screen to hide his blushing face. It was just two groups meeting each other properly, why was he feeling so giddy and excited? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and clicked through his phone again. Kyungsoo looked at the photos he took before he settled on one, one where everyone was in it.

“Hyung...” he called out as he poked Leo on the shoulder. Leo looked up from his phone and looked at what Kyungsoo was showing him.

“This is my family...” he started but Leo just blinked at him.

“Hey, I know who your family is...we’ve met before! I still don’t understand why there’s so many of you...” he said as his eyebrow furrowed and his nose crinkled. Kyungsoo looked at him with a small smile and double tapped the photo.

“But there are only nine of us...” Kyungsoo pouted as he blinked his eyes.

“Yeah, three more than what we have...” Leo pointed out and Kyungsoo poked him again. He scooted even closer to Leo if that was possible and showed him more photos, going through the different members, pointing them out and naming them. Leo sat patiently as Kyungsoo went through the photos slowly and they were about half way through when Ken came by.

“Oh, hyung!” he called out and they both looked up.

“N hyung said we’re about to go on stage soon...I had to come and get you,” Ken said as he stood some distance away from the couch. Leo nodded and got up along with Kyungsoo.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo greeted Ken with a bow and when Ken returned the greeting, Kyungsoo turned to Leo and gave him a smile, waving before he walked away.

“So is this where you’ve been when you disappear?” Ken asked him but Leo didn’t answer, just opted to ignore him and go back to work.

»»»

Ken was looking at old youtube videos of VIXX when he came across one that peaked his interest. It was a video of when they won their first award for Voodoo Doll and his heart started beating faster in happiness at the memory of that night. He kept watching as he recalled how they all cried buckets –Leo hyung more than most-, and that’s when he saw it, the little interaction between his hyung and a certain someone. Let’s just say Ken was up on his feet faster than a bullet train, determined to find Leo.

“Hyung!” he called out after he knocked on the door and walked into Leo’s room. The latter spared him a glance before he went back to his phone, occupied with whatever was on his screen. Ken climbed onto his bed and sat down next to him and showed him the video.

“Hyung...look!” he told him and this time, Leo put his phone down and looked at the screen.

“That’s when we won for Voodoo Doll, where I cried lots...are you trying to tease me after all these years??” Leo looked at him confused but on Ken’s features was only happiness? Now Leo was truly confused.

“No...keep watching...” so he did and either he was blind or there was really nothing out of the ordinary in this video. Ken groaned at how Leo missed such a thing, his fingers quick to rewind the video to the exact mark.

“There!” he pointed to the screen. “Look who’s standing right behind you...look at who’s comforting you!” and this time Ken was grinning ear to ear. Leo’s eyebrows furrowed before they relaxed and a smile crept up on his face.

“Send me the video...” Leo said, picking up his own phone tapping away at the screen. When Ken had sent a link to Leo’s phone, the latter was quick to kick him out of the room and with a huff Ken left. Leo watched the video over and over, his smile getting bigger the more he watched it. He decided to keep the video to himself for the night as a wave of warmth spread through his heart, a big smile accompanying him to sleep.

The next day, Leo pulled his phone out and typed out a cryptic message to Kyungsoo:

_‘Thanks for comforting me...I knew the gentle pats on my back felt familiar...’_

_Kyungsoo looked at his phone as it buzzed and a smile appeared as he saw who it was. However, it had soon disappeared when he read the message, which caused him much confusion. He tried to remember just what happened the last time they met and if there was any reason for him to console the other. But his mind came up short and he was pretty good with remembering things. His fingers hovered over the screen as he wondered what to message back._ Maybe Leo had sent it to the wrong person? _Kyungsoo pushed the thoughts out of his mind as confusion filled him once more. He quickly typed out a message back and hoped that Leo would make things clearer._

Leo was trying to stop the younger members from playing too rough when his phone vibrated, Ken taking note of it. He handed the phone to his hyung with a small smile and Leo took it, reading the message that he got:

_‘Um…you’re welcome?? But I don’t remember comforting you…and my memory has not gone yet.’_

_‘But you did…’_ and with that he sent the link that Ken sent him last night. Leo held onto his phone, awaiting a reply but he didn’t get one as quick as he did before.

_Kyungsoo clicked on the link without even thinking and was met with crying VIXX members. His eyebrow raised in confusion and Chanyeol nudged him with his foot._

_“Something wrong?” he asked, concern hidden behind his eyes. Kyungsoo shook his head no before he went back to the video. He watched intently, the vague memory of that night slowly flooding him. In the back of his mind, he remembers consoling someone, quite awkwardly as he recalls. His eyes trained itself on Leo who eventually got so weak with tears that he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He then saw two hands on Leo’s back and when the camera zoomed out a bit, he straight away noticed Chen._

‘So one of those hands are Chen’s, and the other…? Wait…is that me next to Chen? Yeah, that’s me, but that means…’

_His train of thought trailed as he realized what Leo was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw the confused look on himself as he remembered how helpless he felt then and his phone fell out of his hands into his lap. In his state of slight shock, he didn’t realize Chanyeol had got up and sat down next to him._

_“Now something is definitely up…just what are you watching??” he had asked as he picked up Kyungsoo’s phone._

_“VIXX??” he gives Kyungsoo a confused look. Kyungsoo could only look at him with his wide eyes, no words spoken. Chanyeol played the video over and he too had his eyes widened at the sight. Only for him, he wasn’t in a state of shock so he kept the video playing and he had to chuckle._

_“What? Why are you laughing?! This is not funny!!” Kyungsoo started scolding him but Chanyeol only showed him the phone._

_“Chen hyung gave him a hug,” he smiled big as he watched Kyungsoo’s expression falter. He was quick to watch the video again and just when he finished, Chen happened to walk by._

_“Chen hyunnngggg….!!” Kyungsoo whined out and the latter stopped in his tracks and gave him a confused look._

_“What? What’d I do??” he asked when he saw the upset look on his dongsaeng._

_“Why didn’t you tell me it was him??” Kyungsoo asked in a mix tone of childish and upset._

_“Tell you who? What are you talking about??” Chen was really confused now and Chanyeol showed him the video._

_“Oh…Leo-ssi! You expect me to remember that!” he pointed to the screen. “…I don’t remember something that happened years ago Kyungsoo-yah,”_

_“How can you not remember??” he kept on whining._

_“You even gave him a hug! Chen hyunnnggg…”_

_“What did you expect me to do? Let him fall? Kyungsoo-yah…Mianhae…I’m sorry, if I remembered that night I would’ve told you…” Chen put a comforting hand on Kyungsoo’s back and with a small apologetic smile, he left the room._

Leo went to bed that night with no reply from Kyungsoo yet, which left him to lay in bed eyes wide open as he waited…and waited…and waited. Slowly, his eyes started to close and he could feel sleep overtaking him. Just as he thought he’s about to succumb to darkness, the phone resting on his chest vibrated, waking him in the process. He was quick to check it and a smile appeared as he finally gets the reply he’s been waiting for.

 _‘I didn’t realize that was you…’_ was all Kyungsoo had messaged him and he’s not sure what to make of that quick message.

_‘Didn’t realize or didn’t remember?’_

_‘My memory hasn’t gone yet…I told you that…’_ and Leo can vividly see the pout that would’ve accompanied that comment.

_‘Sure Soo…and my hair’s not black…’_

_‘Ish…Taekwoon hyunnnggg….’_

_‘Oh, using my real name now are we?’ on the other end of the conversation, Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. In the times that they’ve been conversing, they didn’t talk about which names to use. Did he call him Taekwoon or Leo? Would hyung call him Kyungsoo or DO?_

_‘Um…I don’t…I’m not sure which name to call you…’ Kyungsoo typed hesitantly and his heart was beating faster as he waited for a response._

Leo read the message and he came to the same realization as Kyungsoo did and that left him with the same question: did he want to be called Taekwoon or Leo hyung?

_‘It doesn’t matter; you’ll just call me hyung when we’re talking anyways…’_

Their phones stayed quiet for a few minutes before Leo decided to type any message.

_‘Soo-yah…’_

_‘Hmm hyung?’_

_‘I’ve never seen someone look so confused and terrified before in my life…I couldn’t stop myself from laughing every time I watch the video’_

_‘Hyunggg...are you making fun of me?’_

_‘I can’t help it Kyungsoo-yah…you were just so adorable…’_ my own little Pororo, Leo thought.

_Kyungsoo blushed as he read the message, liking the butterflies that came with the blush._

_»»»_

The next time they met, Leo had talked to N and asked him nicely if they could visit the EXO waiting room; under the pretence that they were going to exchange their new albums (which was a normal tradition between groups). But N knew better, he’s been watching Leo from afar and he knew about him and Kyungsoo. The only reason he hasn’t brought it up was because he wanted Leo to bring it up himself. So with a knowing smile, they all walked to EXO’s waiting room.

_‘Kyungsoo-yah…I’m coming over with my family…’_

_Kyungsoo read the message and his eyes went wide as it darted between his phone and the door. Chanyeol who was standing a few feet away from him with Baekhyun saw his slight look of terror._

_“Kyungsoo-yah…” he called out as he walked closer, hands shaking Kyungsoo's shoulders._

_“Everything ok?” Kyungsoo showed him the message and he can already tell his palms were sweating. Chanyeol took his hand in his as he gave it a comforting squeeze and smiled at him._

_“It’ll be fine, there’s nine of us remember? We can hide you if you want…” and Kyungsoo had to chuckle at the thought. They couldn’t keep the conversation going as there was a knock on the door and his eyes widened once more. Chanyeol stood up and told Suho to answer the door as he stood protectively in front of Kyungsoo. They all greeted each other and bowed as N was talking about something Kyungsoo couldn’t hear because his eyes were trained on Leo. He tried to show how upset he was by not having time to prepare himself, but he couldn’t help the smile that came on his face. After all the formal introductions were done, the members immersed themselves in random conversations as laughter and smiles filled the room and Kyungsoo found it the right time to slip out. He stood just a few steps away from the door, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and he didn’t have to wait long before Leo joined him. Kyungsoo turned to look at him with a small smile and Leo knew straight away that there was just too many people in the one room for Kyungsoo to deal with._

_“I’m sorry, I should’ve waited a little longer until I brought them over…” Leo apologized but Kyungsoo waved it off._

_“It’s ok, we would’ve put it off too long anyways…” he smiled and Leo felt at ease, so much so, that he ended up sitting on the floor, leant up against the wall. Kyungsoo soon followed him and they just sat there in semi silence, the chatter from inside seeped through the closed door. Some minutes later, the door opened and Ken poked his head out._

_“Hyung…we’re about to leave soon…” he whispered and Leo nodded his head before he got up and helped Kyungsoo up too. They carefully slipped back into the room and Leo missed the look N was giving him, Kyungsoo on the other hand saw it clearly and it made him nervous._

_»»»_

_That night, Kyungsoo was quick to message Leo, his mind couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that he got from N._

‘I think N knows about us hanging out…’ _straight to the point and not Kyungsoo’s style at all, which showed just how on edge he was._

‘What gave you that idea?’ _Leo was quick to reply and he can just see how confused Leo was on the other end._

‘He was giving you a stare today when we got back into the waiting room…I’m nervous…’ _Kyungsoo hesitated on sending the message, wondering if he should rewrite that last bit. His finger hovered over the send button and with a deep breath and his eyes closed, he pressed on it. He was too anxious to see what he reply would be._

‘Oh…don’t worry about it too much, he does that to everybody. He was probably just looking for me’ _and with that he felt a little relieved that it was nothing out of the ordinary for Leo, which meant it shouldn’t be for Kyungsoo either._

»»»

It was a week –maybe two?- later when N decided to take Leo out for lunch. They don’t normally go out, let alone by themselves without the others, so it was fair for Leo to feel a little nervous about it. They soon arrived to a small, hidden café and as soon as he stepped foot inside, he could see a couple familiar faces and he stood a little shocked by the door. N turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Something wrong Leo?” N had the nerve to ask with a concerned look.

“You didn’t tell me we were having lunch with EXO…” he whispered with an uneasy smile. N sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Relax a little, we’re not going to bite…” he let out a little laugh before he turned and walked away. Leo had no choice but to follow him, his head trained on the floor in front as he walked forward. N sat down next to Suho which left Leo to sit next to Kyungsoo and when he looked up, Kyungsoo was giving him a questioning look, to which he gave back another look of ‘I didn’t know about this either’.

“Hello Hakyeon-ssi, Taekwoon-ssi...” Suho greeted them with a bow, Kyungsoo followed suit.

“Hello Jumyeon-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi...” N greeted back and an uneasy smile appeared on Leo’s face. They all awkwardly ordered their drinks and food and was left to the previous tensed air that surrounded them.

“So, I think we all know what we’re here to talk about...” N started as he looked to Suho for confirmation. Kyungsoo and Leo both looked down to their hands; too embarrassed that this was actually happening.

“Aigoo, I hope you’re not this shy with each other...” Suho whispered to them and Kyungsoo shook his head no.

“We’re not going to yell at you...we just, we want to know what’s going on ...are you guys together, dating?” N goes straight to the point because he knew how hard it was for the boys to have this conversation.

“Not beating around the bush huh?” Suho looked to N, both of them completely missing the semi worried look that Leo and Kyungsoo were giving each other.

“I don’t know about Kyungsoo but Leo here won’t openly admit something unless someone does it for him...plus look at how embarrassed they feel right now...” they both turned to look and the other two boys still held the same expression.

“Wait...have you guys not talked about this?” Suho asked and they both looked at him with vacant expressions.

“We...we’re close friends, right hyung?” Kyungsoo shyly whispered as he looked to Leo and the other nodded his head.

“Are you sure??” N asked with a comforting smile which made Kyungsoo groan and want to hide under the table. Leo returned his smile and poked Kyungsoo’s cheek, which made him look up.

“Pororo’s gone all shy...” he whispered with a cheeky smile only Kyungsoo got to see. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his facial expression turned serious.

“Di...did you just call me Pororo??” he questioned and Leo nodded his head.

“Don’t you like it??” he asked, to which Kyungsoo shook his head vigorously.

“It’s cute...I don’t like cute...” Suho and N looked at the interaction between the two and they could’ve sworn that there was more to them than just “close friends” but what can they do? If both parties won’t admit it themselves, then they may as well let it be.

“Well,” Suho started as the waiter dropped off their drinks. “Call it whatever you want but you best look after him Leo-ssi...if something happens, you’ll have us coming for you...and I know we have more in the family than you do...” Leo took that as his warning and he nodded his head.

“I’ll look after him like one of my own...” he promises and Suho smiled bright and warmly at him.

“And Kyungsoo-yah...don’t take anything from him ok? If he’s being too much, let us know, we’ll punish him for you,” N told him in a cheeky tone and Leo looked to him with a look of disbelief.

“Who ‘s side are you on?!” he shot to N and they all laughed.

»»»

 _‘Oh, they definitely know...’_ Kyungsoo had messaged Leo a day or two after their lunch outing.

‘N always knows things about all the members, it’s no surprise to me really...’ Leo had texted back, sounding all to calm for Kyungsoo’s liking.

 _‘Do you think we should’ve told them?’_ Kyungsoo felt both uneasy but thrilled at the same time at the thought of keeping something a secret, and although they were quiet some distance away, Leo could tell what he was feeling, because he was feeling the same things too.

‘Soo-yah...we said we were going to go slow now remember? Ever since the ‘family meeting’...’ Leo tried to give him words of assurances. Kyungsoo's heart slowed down a little when he read the message.

‘ _I’m sorry...I’m still a little nervous..._ ’Kyungsoo hasn’t been the kind of person to be so straight forward about his feelings, even to his other members it took him awhile to do so. Leo, who knew of this fact, found it a little shocking that Kyungsoo could open up to him, much like he opens his eyes. He’s sure that he’d get used to it but for now he enjoys the little shocks, it keeps him alive, he thinks.

‘Don’t be nervous, you’re not alone in this...I’m sure we can be nervous together’ his heart raced a little and he swore Kyungsoo would be the death of him.

 _‘I’m glad I met you...’_ Leo laid in surprise. Has anyone ever said that to him before? Leo doesn’t remember, but it felt so nice to see Kyungsoo say it. He wished he heard it in person though.

‘I’m glad I met you too...’ he typed out and he was all smiles as he thought about what he had sent. His smile didn’t last long before he realized what time it was.

‘Now go to sleep, you need to rest...’

_‘You need to rest too...goodnight hyung...’_

‘Goodnight my Pororo...’ he laughed to himself, knowing what Kyungsoo’s reply would be and it didn’t take long for it to arrive.

_‘Hyunnngggg!!’_

‘Goodnight Soo-yah...’

_‘Goodnight my hyung...’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the video that Ken sent Leo...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH9ILgUjNYQ


End file.
